


Got the TB?

by SouthernMoonshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernMoonshine/pseuds/SouthernMoonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very silly drabble for a very silly prompt. Sam's got the ghost of TB, and nobody knows how that's possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the TB?

"What do mean you they gave you ghost TB? How in hell does that even work?" Dean demanded.

Sam, bent double, shot him a jaundiced look and burst into another round of coughing. Dean winced when Sam stopped and there was blood on his fingers. Sam wiped his hand on his jeans. "I don't know," he rasped, throat sore from coughing. "But we just confused the hell out of the ER staff."

"That one nurse was hot, man. I could see straight down her scrub top when she leaned over." Dean grinned lustily.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So I have all the symptoms of TB but my lungs are clear and no infection. Great. Just great. I hope you don't catch it too."

His cheeks were flushed despite the fact that he had no fever. No fever, no elevated white blood cell count - whatever the hell that meant - and his TB skin test had read negative. But Sam was suffering from chills, aches, night sweats, and a persistent wracking cough that was producing blood. The past five ERs had been at a loss and quite frankly so was Dean. He knew enough about TB (bad shit, coughing up blood, dead people) but if the doctors couldn't treat it then what was going to happen to Sam? They'd gotten rid of the ghost that had attacked Sam and several tourists: Waverly Hills sanatorium was haunted as all get-out but only one ghost they'd seen had been violent... They'd salted and burned as many as they could but time had run out and Sam had started to feel really, really, really bad. With his little brother all but passed out with an alarming fever Dean had been forced to abandon the hunt. But that had been the only fever, and Dean was just as stumped as any of the doctors that had looked at Sam over the past five days.

"Fuck. Man, we'll get a room and let you rest. You look like shit." Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright." Sam straightened, breathing carefully. "I'm hungry."

Since Sam hadn’t been hungry at all for the past five days, Dean took this as a sign of improvement. "Hot damn. Cheeseburgers it is," Dean declared, and started the Impala.


End file.
